fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii: Doubles!!/Interview
This is the interview page for Mario Kart: Doubles!!. Interview *'Flame Games' - We've see there's been new tracks added, so what have you got on the character front? *'EEA Inc.' - Well, I kinda found it fun to slowly reveal the information but I think we will make an entire section a Nitro courses and a few of the Mario Kart Wii courses will reappear in Retro. For characters, there will be 12 news characters and I'm not sure weather to include all the characters from the first game or not. *'Flame Games' - Online Gaming is fun, so what plans do you have for that? *'EEA Inc.' - Well, since the first game's online play was awesome so we are planning to have online play and possibly make it better. I can confirm that online play will be in the game in some way to other. *'Flame Games' - With online play, will we be seeing downloadable of stuff for the Miis (e.g. Racing Helmets being able to be edited, with stuff being able to be downloaded)? *'EEA Inc.' - Since Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games had it, it is a great possibility and since the Miis on the Mii Channel lack things like that. Character Suits will defiantly appear, since bosses will return from Mario Kart DS. *'Flame Games' - What bosses & boss stages do you have in mind? *'EEA Inc.' - I can't reveal all the bosses just yet, but I do plan to use different bosses from Mario Kart DS. One or two may return though. Maybe the Topmen will return but I'm not sure. *'Flame Games' - What items could be appearing, with the 3 already confirmed ones? *'EEA Inc.' - Green Shells, Red Shells and all those basic items as well as Boo returning. I also thought it would be cool to control the Bullet Bills so that Chain Chomp could return as well. *'Flame Games' - With Boo being a item, will King Boo still be playable? *'EEA Inc.' - I don't see way not. I mean Boos are King Boo's minions and it's not like Boo will be playable. Petey is also set to return with a Piranha Plant item that lays on the track and waits for easy prey to chomp on. *'Flame Games' - What courses do you have in mind? *'EEA Inc.' - I think that there will be 10 Cups including the Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup, Special Cup, Shine Cup, Shell Cup, Banana Cup, Leaf Cup, Lighting Cup, and Feather Cup. I haven't confirmed any courses other than Luigi Circuit yet. *'Flame Games' - As they are common Mario Kart characters, will Wario, Donkey Kong & Peach be turning up? *'EEA Inc.' - Yes, those three will return for sure. *'Jet, Inc. '- Since it's the sequel, will all of the Mario Kart Wii characters be playable? *'EEA Inc.' - I can't confirm that but it is highly possible. *'Jet, Inc.' - What about Luma? Will he be playable or still follow Rosalina around (if she appears)? Or Polari?! *'EEA Inc.' - I was thinking about Luma being an item but it's not confirmed yet. I am not sure if Rosalina will reappear or not, but I would love to her in the game. As for Polari, he is likely to replace Luma if Luma appears as an item. *'Bomb Productions Games' - Hello, EEA Inc. and co. So, will there be any Fantendo characters in the game? I think McBoo would be a good secret character. *'EEA Inc.' - I was thinking that myself but again, I can't confirm that. Fantendo Highway will appear as a course however. *'BPG' - Fantendo Highway? Can you give us any details on that? *'Jet, Inc.' - What about Birdo? And her weight? Medium or Heavy? Will Baby Birdo or Baby Diddy or any made up babies appear? And also, if Luma is an item, what would his ability be? Making whoever uses him float in the air for a short time? *'Flame Games' - Wow it's hectic! As there's Fantendo Highway, will any Fantendo character turn up? *'EEA Inc.' - Fantendo Highway will basically be a city like Mushroom City or Moonview Highway, only the buildings will be based on things from Fantendo and Fantendo character will be speculating. As for Jet, Inc., Birdo will appear but the babies, I doubt it. The Baby Mario Bros. as well as Baby Peach will return for sure but I can't confirm that any other babies will appear. Also, I'm didn't even confirm Luma as an item so I don't know. *'Jet, Inc.' - Do you have any ideas for a new character? *'EEA Inc.' - Yes, many different ones. However, only 12 will appear. *'Jet, Inc.' - Could you tell me one? *'EEA Inc.' - This is the last information I will reveal to everyone before I close the interview. Daisy, Waluigi, and Diddy Kong will appear for sure if you guys were wondering and Dixie Kong is the last new character I will reveal for now. Also a new Wii accessory will be boxed up with the game (which is a secret). I will reveal more info soon. Category:Interviews